Sin Fronteras
by xXKrisstal06Xx
Summary: Kagome queda destrozada al saberse perdedora en el amor y ha regresado al siglo XXI. Sesshomaru le sigue y sin encontrarla el Pozo le hace una invitación abierta sin fronteras. ¿Qué pasará en el 'Futuro' ? ¡Te invito a leer! 500 Palabras por Capítulo. (Pésimo Summary.)
1. El Llamado

¡Saludos! He vuelto con otra pequeña historia en forma de Drabble.  
La idea ha salido de la nada pero ya tiene su final, será de 10 capítulos y de 500 palabras cada uno, ni más ni menos.  
Espero que les guste, actualizaré cada 3 días o los fines de semana, aún no lo sé.  
Sin más ¡A leer!

Disclaimer:

•InuYasha y su Personajes NO me pertenecen, su propietaria **Rumiko Takahashi**.  
•Esta historia es sin fines de lucro y por simple diversión.  
• _Queda prohibido la reproducción de la historia en cualquier lugar_.  
•Cualquier comentario _no constructivo_ en pro de la historia o el autor (Mí persona) será reportado.  
•Dile **NO** al Plagio, se Original.

Advertencia:

•Serie: InuYasha.  
•Pareja: Sesshomaru & Kagome. -Sí **NO** te gusta la pareja **NO LO LEAS**.-  
•Clasificación: M.  
•Cantidad de Palabras: 500.  
•Estatus: En poseso de publicación.

* * *

 **Sin Fronteras.**

Capítulo Primero  
'El Llamado'

.

.

.

Le miró saltar al pozo desde las sombras tranquilas en el espeso bosque que rodeaba el diminuto claro dónde estaba la pequeña construcción. Esperando pacientemente el golpe seco acompañado de algún quejido o alarido, pero no. Nada.

Eso fue lo que inhaló _la nada_ de un perfume que le invitaba, que llamaba su ser a saciarse de más pero no, _no_. Él no podía aclamar ni desear a esa mujer, era simplemente _ajena_ a él.

El viento cálido del verano arrastraba con lo poco que quedaba en el aire de su aroma ¿Por qué? ¿Abría levantado una kekkai? Estrechando sus orbes al tiempo de que su youki escaneaba la zona en una amplia onda, buscando. Sin hallar nada.

Un gruñido bajo fue lo que hizo emprender esa estoica marcha hacia el devorahuesos. Inconsciente de lo que hacía pasó diestra por sobre la madera algo húmeda del pozo, arrastrando las mortíferas garras por el roble del que estaba hecho, dejando una estela de hijos casi invisibles sobre la madera.

Inclinó su cuerpo ventralmente haciendo que algunos de sus cabellos platinados se deslizaran por los costados de sus fornidos hombros, algunas hebras detenían su paso al chocar de lleno contra los picos metálicos pulidos de su inusual armadura, y otros, se enredaban en la mullida estola crema que se alzaba gloriosa.

Nada, no había nada más que oscuridad y los pocos restos de algunas piezas óseas sin ya forma, desapareciendo de a poco al mismo tiempo que rápidamente; colocó sus manos en el borde del mismo sintiendo un extraño palpitar proveniente del mismo pozo, desde sus entrañas vacías podía sentir el calor del mismo y como _algo_ le llamaba, algo lo estaba jalando hacia su interior y por más que lo pensara en el momento su instinto no marcaba ningún peligro.

¿Qué era este pozo realmente? Y lo más importante ¿Qué papel jugaba la miko aquí y dónde demonios estaba? Se irguió elegante clavando la mirada asesina en las viejas tablas como queriendo arrancar una muda respuesta que a su sorpresa le llegó en una muda palabra arrastrada por quien sabe que fuerza misteriosa.

 _Salta._

Sesshomaru gruño para sus adentros y _Yako_ respondió de igual forma, él después de todo no era un cobarde ni mucho menos. Algo se escondía en las entrañas oscuras donde la aquella miko saltó dejando ese desagradable olor a tristeza en el aire en conjunto con el típico salado de las lágrimas más amargas.

Eso fue lo que le llevó a desviar su rumbo original, la pesada aura de tristeza y poder espiritual que se desprendía; anulando su propio poder demoniaco y enmascarando su presencia al igual que su aroma vio al hanyou unirse al despojo de cadáver putrefacto que estando viva fue la que selló por más de cincuenta años.

Asqueado de la escena y del repulsivo hedor de la excitación y muerte se dejo guiar por un aroma que le gustaba menos y fue cuando le vio saltar sin mirar atrás.

 _¿En donde estás, Kagome?_

* * *

 _Gracias por leer._


	2. Sensaciones

¡Saludos! Debo disculparme, quería subir una actualización el miércoles y por la Universidad no me fue posible.  
Agradezco infinitamente a todos por sus Reviews, pero en especial al primero de Marikosamadait ¡Emoción cuando tu autor de fic's favorito te comenta el tuyo!

Bueno, creo que la historia va a tener más de 10 capítulos, porque me he puesto a revisarla y puedo hacer algunos más para aclarar algunas cosas que para mí son claves en toda historia. No sé, lo que si es seguro es que ya esta 'Terminado'

Recuerden 500 palabras por capítulo, disclaimer en el primero.  
Sin más ¡A leer!

* * *

 **Sin Fronteras**

Capítulo Segundo  
'Sensaciones'  
.

.

.

Cual bestia que era rodeo el pozo analizando cada una de sus ángulos y grietas, cada hierba y maleza enroscada que asomaba por dentro y por fuera. El aura extraña que emanaba y ese pulso que le llamaba constante.

Sus orbes teñidos del más puro carmín los cuales encerraban en pleno mar de sangre unas cuentas esmeralda brillantes y fieras, a cada lado de sus pómulos sus marcas, símbolo de su fuerza y señal absoluta de peligro estaban más anchas al tiempo de que el hermoso rostro masculino perdía belleza para ganar deformidad debido al seño marcadamente fruncido y la mandíbula encajada.

El gruñido bajo, profundo ahuyentaba a todo ser que amara su vida, el despliegue de poder demoniaco era avasallador y se hubiese podido sentir de no haber sido por una barrera azulada invisible para el Lord Cardinal, dicha kekkai emanaba del pozo. Ese artefacto extraño lo llamaba solo a él y negaba otro ser en sus alrededores.

-¡Salta! –Gruñó en voz gruesa y baja mostrando los fieros caninos en dirección al pozo.

- _No_ –Respuesta tajante desde sus adentros.

 _Yako_ había tomado posesión del cuerpo más no completamente, Sesshomaru se debatía entre saltar y no, su orgullo alzaba la voz negando el paso, mientras que la gran mayoría de su ser tomaba riendas en el asunto, aceptando la invitación del devorahuesos.

-¡Maldita sea salta! Quiero ver que oculta esa porquería ¡Busca a la sacerdotisa! –Rugió exasperada la bestia sintiendo todos los músculos de su cuerpo tensarse cada vez que daba un paso más cerca del pozo – ¡Dámela, la quiero!

 _-Guarda silencio, esa mujer tiene por dueño al hibrido._

-¡MIENTES! Ese ha tomado a otra asquerosidad por hembra ¡La miko no tiene marca ni macha! –Escupió furibundo –Huele a pureza, _bastardo_.

- _Es una humana_ –Quiso debatir Sesshomaru en el interior de su mente, pero ni ese argumento lo llenaba, _Yako_ tenía razón y eso le molestaba, aún más al saber que su bestia deseaba a la miko; volviendo a tomar el control relajando cada fibra muscular y arrimando su ser hasta el borde del pozo, sin más y _olvidando su orgullo_ en alguna parte de su ser dio un brinco cargado de elegancia entrando en el pozo esperando caer al fondo del mismo.

 _Yako_ deseaba a esa hembra desde hacía tanto y a pesar del que al principio no le gustó en lo absoluto, Sesshomaru se rindió sin saber a los encantos envueltos de misterio de la mujer. Desde sus ropas, sus costumbres y su inusual valentía que en un principio llamo estupidez.

Al saltar dentro del pozo esperaba cualquier cosa menos la sensación de estar dentro del agua, un mar de colores azulados en todas sus gamas le abrazaba sin ahogarlo ni mojarlo, se sentía en la nada _¿Dónde estaba?_ Miró a todos lados viendo a demás de los colores que le recordaban los orbes de la miko, la tremenda oscuridad. Luego el aroma de ella inundó el lugar mezclado con su tristeza y otros no reconocidos por él.


	3. Amenaza Borrada

¡Hola nuevamente! Me alegra tanto que esta idea mía este gustando.  
Vamos de a poco pero vamos; ahora, creo que mandaré al carajo los 10 capítulos que dije que tendría este fic, no sé cuantos le voy hacer pero lo llevaré hasta el final, la idea está, solo falta publicarla.

Lo que no voy a dejar son las 500 palabras por capítulo, no es por mala pero así no se me enreda tanto.  
Además de esta historia trabajo en un Two Shot de SessKag por supuesto pero esa sí va a tener más palabras.

Bueno, gracias nuevamente, enserio ¡GRACIAS! Sin más ¡A leer!

Disclaimer en el primero.

* * *

 **Sin Fronteras**  
 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo Tercero**  
 **"Amenaza Borrada"**

El aire pesado de pronto y una presencia poderosa no conocida alertó al mayor de los Higurashi, quien acompañado de su nieto menor se encaminó a toda prisa hacia el lugar donde emana aquel descomunal poder. _La caseta del pozo_ de donde su nieta recién acababa de llegar _¿Algún peligro?_

De pronto se detuvo a la expectativa al igual que el menor quien trago en seco mostrándose tenso ante el poder que él, como monje en entrenamiento podía sentir, quizás su reiki era mucho menor que el de su adorada hermana, pero _Sota era un hombre_ y como tal _protegería a su familia_ de ese inmenso poder.

Las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a la presencia platinada asomarse elegante y fiero, despacio el demonio iba marcando su marcha mareado por los extraños y desagradables olores mezclado con la infame bullicio al cual sus agudos sentidos estaban siendo torturados.  
Sus orbes dorados se fijaron de pronto en los dos humanos, uno mayor y un niño; agudizó sus sentidos para captar los aromas que él deseara y no la asquerosa mezcla que provenía de todas partes. El aroma inconfundible de la miko emanaba también de ellos, _familia_ , pensó.

-Abuelo, se parece mucho al _Orejas de Perro_.

-No, Sota, míralo bien, este ser jamás ha de ser comparado con InuYasha –Aclaro – ¡Demonio! ¿A qué has venido?

El nombre del mestizo le revolvió aún más las entrañas, pero el viejo tenía toda la razón, jamás se le podía comparar a él como la peste de la media sangre; Los pasos apresurados de una mujer se hicieron presentes en el momento, una fémina algo madura y con el olor de la miko, _su madre_ , hablo _Yako_ para sus adentros, le vio algo confundida, ella también poseía reiki mucho menor que el de sus hijos, pero igual lo tenía y sintió un escalofrío al momento de que Sesshomaru hiciera acto de presencia.

-¡Hey tú! ¿Eres amigo o enemigo? –Sota gritó al ver que Sesshomaru solo los observaba en silencio.

- _Aliado de batalla_ , Sota –La voz suave de Kagome tomó a todos desprevenidos, ella detrás de su familia caminado lentamente con la mirada fija en el Daiyoukai –Él es Sesshomaru-Sama, medio hermano de InuYasha, no es amigo por ello, pero _tampoco es enemigo_ –Se abrió paso por entre sus seres amados y estando frente al demonio hizo una reverencia formal al Lord –Bienvenido a mí tiempo, no sé cómo has cruzado el pozo pero eres bienvenido a este Templo Sagrado –Se alzó mirando al ambarino, el cabello largo por el tiempo cubría casi a totalidad su ojo derecho, haciéndole verse _deseable_ , según la bestia interna.

-Miko –Cabeceó entendiendo a la perfección lo que le quiso decir entre líneas –Este Sesshomaru agradece su bienvenida e invitación.

La familia se miró entre sí relajándose al momento ya que la presencia amenazadora del Lord desapareció por completo al ver a la azabache y uno a uno luego de su presentación y bienvenida se fueron retirando, dejando solos a ambos jóvenes.


	4. Aceptación

¡Cham cham chaaaaaaaam!

Y aquí estoy con otro capítulo, lamento la verdad el no poder responder a sus Rw pero contestando coffamenazascff de que aumentara los capítulos a 1000 palabras, pues, verán ¡Aquí está! 1000 palabras ¡Y ya no me pidan que aumente más porque juro que pondré el metabolismo de la insulina en el hígado, tej. adiposo y muscular en ves de una actualización! ¡Tengan piedad! Estoy en plena temporada de exámenes, aunque, todas las semanas tengo, así que eso no va de temporada y también las guardias...

Ahm, bueno, no sé. Lean y me dicen ¿Sí? No sé que pensar de este capítulo... Y sólo son 1000 palabras.

Disclaimer en el primero...

-Huye antes de que la apedreen.-

* * *

 **Sin Fronteras**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo Cuarto**  
 **"Aceptación"**

-Supongo que no sabes cómo has sido capaz de cruzar el pozo. Hasta ahora sólo InuYasha y yo hemos podido cruzarlo sin problemas –Habló luego de un rato Kagome – Pero ¿Por qué saltaste?

-Este vio cuando saltabas dentro y al no escuchar nada encaminé a ver y no vi rastro de ti –Respondió automático a la interrogante de la mujer, mordiéndose la lengua y maldiciendo a _Yako_ por reírse a sus adentros – ¿Qué es este lugar, miko?

-Es exactamente dónde estabas pero quinientos años adelante, este es, para ti el futuro, y para mí el presente. Aquí nací, de aquí es donde provengo.

Un par de dudas sobre la mujer se aclararon pero junto con ello nueva interrogantes nacieron, pero _les resto importancia_ ; la mujer olía a tristeza aún y sus orbes estaban opacos más aún así el verla detenidamente, su figura no era el de la chiquilla que vio por primera vez en la tumba de su padre, esta era ya una fémina deseable, se veía desafiante y fina pese a su vulgarmente deseable atuendo.

La charla continuó ahí, los dos de pie frente a la caseta, _él preguntaba y ella respondía_ , sólo preguntas triviales sobre el extraño tiempo y grandes silencios que ninguno de los dos notó. El tiempo sin que lo notaran paso volando y ya era de noche, ninguno se percató hasta que la voz maternal de Megumi les llamó para cenar. Sin rechazar nada de los suculentos alimentos que ella preparó literalmente dignos de un Lord, Sesshomaru degustó en silencio cada platillo abriendo sus horizontes a nuevos sabores que lo dejaron más que fascinado; agradeció genuinamente por los alimentos tan caballerosamente que la madre Higurashi amo inmediatamente al youkai, aún más que al hanyou, no sabía porqué pero Sesshomaru le daba ese _aire de seguridad_ que no tenía con InuYasha pero eso se lo guardaría para sí misma, por los momentos…

Luego de la cena y de charlar _apenas_ con Sesshomaru una de las habitaciones de huéspedes fue acondicionada por la Sra. Higurashi para la estadía del demonio, _algo_ le decía que nada debía temer y que estaba bien que él estuviese con su hija, ya que al verla llegar pudo sentir como la tristeza le embargaba y supo que esta vez no era solo un desliz sino algo _definitivo_ , más al ver al Demonio sintió como su hija se alentaba sin que la misma se diera cuenta de ello.

Sota rebuscó la ropa de su padre, él estaba en una misión especial de reconocimiento en Marte, era emocionante que su padre fuese astronauta pero le molestaba sus largas ausencias pero como hombrecito y protector de la familia mientras su padre estaba conquistando las estrellas él protegería a su familia. Busco y sacó un jean algo desgastado en las rodillas a la moda, un suéter negro manga larga, dos pantalones de mezclilla, uno beige y otro negro, camisa manga larga blanca y un conjunto deportivo en gris y calculando a su favor los bóxer de su padre, tomo todo y los dejó en la habitación preparada para el demonio, el Abuelo por su parte orientaba al Lord en cuanto al área de aseo mientras Kagome atendía su propia persona en el baño de su habitación.

Todo era absolutamente nuevo, extraño y fascinante, por alguna razón no sentía la necesidad de rechazar nada de lo que tan amablemente la familia de la miko le ofrecía, cada uno le brindaba un nuevo conocimiento más la ausencia visible de Kagome lo mantenía con un sentimiento extraño y fastidioso. Él, ya vestido con el atuendo deportivo justo para dormir se encontró meditando y procesando todo lo que acababa de suceder en tan poco tiempo, sonrió irónico al sentirse bien entre humanos.

- _El señor absoluto del Oeste esta cómodo con los sucios humanos_ –Se burló Yako en los confines de la mente.

-Calla.

- _La familia de la miko es muy interesante_ –En eso si estaba de acuerdo – _Pero lo es más la sacerdotisa._

-Explícate –Ya Sesshomaru no entendía a veces a su sangre y eso lo frustraba.

- _Es moldeable_ –Guardó silencio un momento – _Ella puede ser adaptada a cualquier circunstancia y se acoplaría perfectamente._

-La halabas demasiado, no es fuerte y no tiene entrenamiento –Reclamó Sesshomaru a su bestia.

- _Tú lo has dicho, no tiene entrenamiento. Si ella es entrenada como debería de ser una miko o un guerrero sería… Un suculento manjar de mujer, más de lo que es._

El albino gruñía por lo bajo, siempre era lo mismo desde que _Yako_ se interesó por la miko y lo peor de todo es que él la reconocía como alguien digno, _pero a la vez no_ , y nunca supo el porqué hasta el momento. Ella necesitaba entrenamiento, necesitaba ser instruida desde lo más básico hasta hacerla brillar como la joya perfecta que era y ahí gustoso le hincaría los colmillos hasta hacerla suya por la eternidad.

Kagome por su lado hundida en las tibias aguas de su bañera se olvidaba de que Sesshomaru estaba en _su hogar, en su tiempo_. Ella recordaba amargamente él como InuYasha reclamaba con aquella pasión a Kikyo, recordar esas escenas tan intimas le amargaban el alma, hacían que su pecho se clavara esa sensación de desesperación frustración y depresión. Su cabeza iba y venía en esos gemidos acompañados de los mil te amo para con ellos.

 _¿Qué acaso era tan poca cosa para que la cambiara por un recuerdo?_

Ella estaba sumida en esa amargura sumergiéndose en el agua como queriendo _terminar_ con todo hasta que _algo_ arrastro en todo su ser he hiso que saliera del agua rápidamente respirando agitada y pálida.

¿¡Qué demonios estaba haciendo!? Ni que InuYasha fuera a llorarla si se moría, al contrario, seguro que ha notado que no estaba por ello ni la ha buscado, la rabia subió por todo su ser hasta hacerla empuñar sus manos y sus nudillos quedaran blancos de la presión.

-¡Al diablo contigo, InuYasha! –Gritó siendo escuchada gustosamente sólo por _dos seres en uno._


	5. ¿Hermosa?

¡Hola! Vengo actualizando rápido ya que estoy estudiando ya que mañana presento un seminario y el lunes examen. Ya van a dar inicio a las clases de verano sumado a las inscripciones en la universidad ¡Todo será un caos!

Trataré de responder a sus RW ¡Mil gracias a todos los que me dejan uno! Me motivan a seguir con la historia.  
1000 palabras en este, luego los haré un poco más largos ya que esta historia pinta para bastante.

¡MILES Y MILLONES DE GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS RW, FAV Y SEGUIMIENTOS! (L)

Disclaimer en el primer, sin más ¡A leer!

* * *

 **Sin Fronteras**  
 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo Quinto**

 **¿Hermosa?**

La sangre corría a toda prisa por cada uno de sus vasos, podía sentir como hervía literalmente de la ira que la carcomía _¿¡Cómo demonios podía ser tan estúpida!?_ Por un momento pensó en _acabar_ con su propia vida por alguien que jamás ha valorado la suya, no, definitivamente estaba mal. Una cosa era enamorarse y otra era estar de _cabrona_ de alguien que no sabía si la veía como mujer.

Higurashi salió a de la bañera con un grado más de ira en su ser ¡Claro que no la miraba como mujer! Si hace unas horas le vio revolcarse con un cadáver deambularte.

-¡Da asco! –Masculló por lo bajo abriendo la regadera con agua helada para así bajar la humillación que sentía y al mismo tiempo sacar todo rastro de jabón aromático que estaba pegado a su cuerpo.

Cerró sus orbes zafiro mientras el agua fría la reconfortaba, le gustaba más el agua fría que ninguna otra cosa y por extraño que pareciera aliviaba casi al momento todas sus preocupaciones; lavando con cuidado su largo y voluminoso cabello desvió su furia hacia el mismo, sintiéndose orgullosa de lo tan largo que estaba ¡Y cuidado! Pese al ajetreo del Sengoku; resoplando un poco de agua y atrapando la misma entre sus dedos, jugando con el frío ya calmada y repuesta cerró la regadera y caminó con cuidado para no resbalar, salió de su baño personal, ahora en su habitación Kagome caminaba desnuda sin mortificación alguna hasta que _vio su propio_ reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo completo.

Muy pocas veces ella se miraba a sí misma sin ropa y lo que vio le llamó bastante la atención. Dejando caer la toalla blanca en el suelo de tatami artificial su mirada se perdió en cada rincón de su cuerpo, ella misma solo con la mirada iba surcando su silueta asombrada ¿Desde cuándo ella era así? Cintura estrecha y vientre plano con algunos cuadros marcados muy a lo femenino, piernas bien tonificadas por las largas caminadas y frenéticas carreras por su vida. Muslos y pantorrillas de envida sin un solo molesto vello corporal, tenía esa suerte de ser lampiña, sus pies pequeños y cuidados sin una grieta en sus talones pese a sus extenuantes caminatas. Sus brazos tonificados sin llegar a exagerar a lo musculoso, miró sus manos, algunos cayos por la presión de su arco pero igualmente delicadas y finas con sus uñas no pintadas pero si impecables. Hombros delicados que subían en un estético cuello hasta llegar a su rostro de mujer. Porque si, ese rostro no lo había notado antes, era el de una mujer, no el de una adolecente y lo enmarcaba su largo cabello semi ondulado azabache con destellos azulados naturales. Se vio hermosa, bella como solo ella podía ser y apenas darse cuenta. ¿era amor propio? Quizás, tal vez sólo hasta ahora que había decidido mandar al que la veía como una mocosa era que podía ver su verdadero cuerpo.

Bajando la mirada se encontró con su centro, esa pequeña parte de su cuerpo tan importante estaba sin un solo rastro de vello, jamás le gustó tener alguno ahí mismo. Se miró con las piernas apenas separadas en la misma posición en la cual se detuvo a contemplarse ¿Seria ella acaso suficiente para complacer a un hombre? Su ojos se opacaron ante el pensamiento de ser negativo eso.

Sus manos subieron ahora hasta tomar sus pechos por la base sin apretarlos, tan solo los miraba, eran bastante grandes pensó burlándose de ella misma por no notar el bonito cuerpo que tenía, sus pechos suaves y firmes con una aureola y pezón rosa pálido.

-Estos pechos darán un día de comer a mis hijos –Se dijo en un susurro quedado, bajando la cabeza y mordiendo su labio inferior con notoria frustración – No –Dijo ahogada –Estos pechos… ¡Estos pechos están secos! No habrá hombre que pueda jamás descansar su cabeza en ellos ni un hijo que pueda alimentar con ellos… ¡Es así, siempre es así! Si soy bonita nadie jamás lo va a notar, siempre seré una sombra… –Sollozó y sus lágrimas cruzaban amargas por su rostro, soltó sus pechos para dar bruscamente la vuelta y darle la espalda al espejo. Buscó una muda de ropa y se acostó bocabajo con el rostro hundido en su almohada.

Souta que se dirigía a su habitación luego de ir a la cocina por agua se quedó pasmado con lo que dijo su hermana, la frustración se arremolinó en su garganta aguantando las ganas de llorar y gritarle a su hermana que estaba mal, que ella _es hermosa_ y que siempre que volvía del pozo y salían juntos todos los chicos que la veían pasar se quedaban mirándola embobados, porque desde que cumplió sus 18 años ella se volvió sumamente atractiva; sacudió su cabeza y limpió sus lágrimas con la manga de su pijama decidido a entrar pero medio colocó la mano sobre la perilla el youki de Sesshomaru se hizo presente, mejor dicho, fue cuando lo notó. Dejo la puerta y fue con cautela hasta la habitación donde estaba el demonio.

El poder demoniaco era grande y le erizaba cada píloro del cuerpo aun así toco la puerta –Soy Souta… ¿Puedo pasar? –Le dijo con voz calmada, una calma que apenas controlaba y un _adelante_ ronco se escuchó detrás de la puerta.

El menor de los Higurashi abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado, el aire se volvió pesado al acto y una extraña neblina verdosa se escapaba fina entre la penumbra, por un momento recordó ese libro que estaba leyendo, _Drácula*_ , donde el Conde se convertía en niebla y abandonaba la habitación. La neblina no le hacía daño alguno pero tampoco bajaba la guardia ante el huésped. Como dijo su hermana él era un aliado de batalla pero no afirmo que era amigo.

Entró cerrando despacio la puerta detrás de él, la habitación estaba oscura pero aún así pudo ver a Sesshomaru en un rincón, _estaba vuelto una verdadera fiera_.

* * *

Drácula de Bram Stoker.


	6. Bendiciones

Todo el testamento que escribí se borró porque se apagó mí Pc Dx  
Resumiendo, agradezco infinitamente a todos los que me dejan un Rw, también que me demoré al actualizar pero es que estaba en plenos finales ¡Valió la pena! ¡APROBÉ! Oh sí nene, un año más y seré médico ¡Sí!

Hoy les traigo 2.023 palabras y les digo que iré aumentando ya que se viene bueno porque me ha dado la señora lluvia de ideas, ahora solo tengo que ordenarlas.

Disclaimer en el primero y aquí les digo sí tiene OOC, pero trataré de que sea decente, pero ahora necesito a Kagome deprimida, luego verán, viene lo bueno.

Por los momentos será todo en el futuro, pero vamos de a poco que Roma no se hizo en un día.

Bueno sin más ¡A leer!

* * *

 **Sin Fronteras.**  
 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo Sexto**  
 **Bendiciones**

Como si entrase a un libro de horror, al cerrar la puerta tras si era escalofriante estar ahí metido. Sota rebuscó con la mirada con las manos pegadas a la puerta de madera blanca la silueta de Sesshomaru, de a poco sus ojos azules igual a los de su hermana se iban acostumbrando a la infame oscuridad apenas destruida por los rayo lunares que se colaban por la ventana la cual estaba adornada con una bonita cortina color crema.

Los gruñidos profundos y bajos que el youkai desprendía le erizaban cada uno de sus folículos pero aún así no era un miedo ni un terror lo que sentía, se preguntó si años de ver tantas películas de terror y masacre junto con los innumerables juegos de lucha y horror habían dado frutos y por fin le habían podrido el cerebro como siempre le recalcaban sus familiares.

Enfocando al fin todo mobiliario en la habitación vio a Sesshomaru sentado en un sofá empotrado en la pared, ahí mismo debería haber una ventana pero solo estaba el cómodo mueble y junto al mismo una pequeña biblioteca y una mesita, era un muy cómodo lugar para leer o descansar de un duro día.

Él estaba sentado recargando un brazo en su rodilla la cual mantenía flexionada sobre el mullido mueble, sus orbes inyectados en sangre roja casi fluorescente ya que en esa oscuridad se veía brillantes y sobre todo amenazantes. También de sus garras se podía ver el brillo verde brillante que apenas notaba que iluminaba donde él estaba y de donde se desprendía esa niebla extraña.

Se armo de valor y encaminó unos cuantos pasos hasta estar junto a la cama donde se sentó con las manos juntas, su pulso claramente era agitado y si el mismo podía escuchar sus latidos entonces Sesshomaru los escuchaba como un tambor en pleno festival.

– Sesshomaru-Sama yo… ¿Hay algo que le incomode? Porque lo he notado intranquilo –Se aventuró a preguntar.

– La miko – Su voz era sumamente gruesa y profunda, acompañada de gruñidos igualmente bajos.

– ¿Mí hermana, qué pasa con ella? –Inquirió curioso Sota.

No hubo respuesta, era desconocido para el menor de los Higurashi que quien estaba al mando ahora era _Yako_ y Sesshomaru se mantenía en un muy segundo plano ahora, el Daiyoukai maldiciendo abiertamente en el interior de su mente a su _Bestia_ por alterarse de esa manera ante las patéticas palabras de la mujer era algo simplemente que no entendía. _Yako_ estaba atraído enormemente por Kagome más no así Sesshomaru, él aunque la viese atractiva no estaba ni la mitad de lo enjaulado que esa tenía a su Bestia _o eso pensaba él_.

– ¡No es digna de que estés así por esa humana! –Rugía Sesshomaru tratando de retomar el control.

– ¿Señor?

– Monje, has entristecido por tu sangre.

– Yo – Sota se mordía el labio inferior – ¡Quiero mucho a mi hermana! Ella no debería estar sufriendo así ¡Se que usted la ha escuchado y es injusto que ella este tan mal por culpa de InuYasha!

El gruñido bestial que emanó de la garganta de _Yako_ despertó tanto a Megumi como a Ichiro quienes ante ese vibrato y Youiki dejaron sus confortables camas para ir a paso cauteloso a la habitación de Sesshomaru, Megumi vio a su suegro y entendió que había sentido lo mismo y armados del mismo valor que Sota el mayor se decidió por tocar.

Sota quien estaba genuinamente asustado por esa reacción de Sesshomaru al haber mencionado a InuYasha le dejo más que claro que no debía decir nuevamente ese nombre, así como _Voldemort en los libros de Harry Potter_ , este no debe ser nombrado bajo ninguna manera mientras del Daiyoukai estuviese tan alterado. Escuchó el toque y de la misma forma que le respondió momentos antes lo volvió hacer sin inmutar su postura rígida, al instante la familia entró sorprendidos de que Sota estuviese ahí mismo y no hubiera rastro de Kagome.

– ¿Todo se encuentra bien? –Pregunto Megumi pausadamente.

– Más o menos, Sesshomaru-Sama está algo… Inquieto –Contesto Sota por lo bajo.

– ¿Qué le perturba mí Lord? –Ichiro iba con cautela, era viejo pero no estúpido, sabía que estaba tratando con un Señor por la forma en que su nieta lo recibió, ella siempre había tenido la mala e irrespetuosa costumbre de no inclinarse ante nadie que no fuesen sus maestros o alguien que se ganara su respeto, y ver a su nieta inclinada y hablar de forma tan respetuosa indicaba que este o se había ganado su respeto o era alguien realmente poderoso, optando por lo segundo sacando las mismas conclusiones de sus propias palabras ' _Aliado de batalla'_ y siendo un youkai era como sumas dos más dos.

– La miko – Volvió arrastrar las palabras en una gruesa voz.

La familia se miró entre sí y luego prestaron fiera atención a lo que Sota ya había notado, su pose tensa, como si estuviera luchando por liberarse de su propia prisión.

– _Yako ¡Ya basta! Esa mujer no será reclamada por este Sesshomaru._

– ¡LA QUIERO! Esa hembra será mía.

– _Deja tu maldito empeño es esa sacerdotisa, es la mujer del bastardo mal nacido, un humano sagrado y de otro tiempo._

– ¡Ya la habías aceptado! ¿Por qué ahora la rechazas?

– _¿Las has escuchado? Ah renunciado a traer descendencia si no es de ese. Si es tan débil de espíritu como para sucumbir ante eso y siendo tan patéticamente débil en combate hacen que este Sesshomaru la rechace, así que ¡Basta ya!_

– ¡MALDITO COBARDE! –El youki de _Yako_ estaba a un fino hilo de romperse por completo y sellar esta vez a Sesshomaru en su interior – ¡¿No eres capaz de arrancar a ese hibrido de las entrañas de esa mujer?! La deseas ¡Somos uno mismo para que lo niegues ante mí! ¡Es moldeable, se puede pulir en combate hasta hacerla brillar!

– _Silencio_ …

– ¡Dame a la miko!

– _Calla_ …

–Confiesa tu deseo por ella desde que sacó la Tessaiga.

La familia de Kagome estaban en un fuerte dilema viendo a Sesshomaru hundir sus garras en su pierna y sangrar a borbollones, mantenía la mandíbula encajada y sus facciones era completamente deformes, pero más aun su youki y su silencio era lo que más los alertaba, sobre eso ¿Por qué Kagome con semejante despliegue de energía demoniaca no se había hecho presente? Ninguno dijo nada, sólo se limitaron a sentarse. Sota en la cama frente a Sesshomaru, Megumi en la silla de la cómoda e Ichiro en otra silla de bambú, todos esperando lo peor de todo.

– _No puedo._

– ¿Por qué no? ¡Habla!

– _Porque ella no desea nada de mí._

Ahí por fin _Yako_ entendió lo que no había podido entender del todo, pese a que era uno mismo con Sesshomaru. Kagome no lo deseaba. Eso era, en su desespero por tener a la mujer no presto atención a algo tan importante y era que él no podía forzar a la sacerdotisa a quererle, no, él jamás obligaría a esa mujer a desearlo, no había honor en ello.

Se relajo un poco y los Higurashi lo notaron, más aún Yako seguía el control de todo.

–Este y aquel… Nosotros. –Intento hablar finalmente a los humanos; Sesshomaru comprendía lo que Yako haría y así estaba bien, así podría por los momento aquietar a su sangre – Deseamos a la sacerdotisa.

Esa voz grutural, ronca y baja les heló la sangre y más aún la convención. Quería a Kagome, pero ese 'nosotros' no lo terminaban de entender muy bien.

–Mi Lord – Ichiro habló carraspeando más _Yako_ le detuvo al pausarlo mostrando el alto de su mano ensangrentada, esa misma que momentos antes se estaba encajando con saña en su muslo. Al instante el platinado cerro sus orbes bañados en carmín para dar un hondo suspiro y nuevamente abrir los ojos dorados, fieros con un leve tinte carmín aún presente.

–Este Sesshomaru y su sangre desean a la primogénita de su Clan… La costumbre Youkai ordena que la hembra sea cortejada si no es dada como prometida antes de su nacimiento.

– En pocas palabras, quieres a mí hija como mujer ¿No es así? – Habló Megumi en un tono cariñoso pero aún preocupado – ¿Por qué?

– _Muchacho_ –Habló el mayor en pro de confianza – Ella en las pocas veces que ha mencionado su nombre ha sido únicamente para hablar de lo letal que eres y de su desprecio hacia nuestra raza, nosotros le hemos abierto las puertas de nuestro hogar pese a que sabíamos de antemano eso, pero en las pocas horas de conocerlo no digo que ya ame a los humanos, pero si he visto que se ha sentido en paz en nuestra presencia, y me resulta extraño sí, lo tengo que decir. No es su tiempo ni nada, ahora en esta hora nos ha despertado con su poder y hemos venido a calmarlo a costa de nuestras vidas por si le hemos ofendido –Hizo una pausa aclarando el nudo de su garganta – Como dice mi hija en ley ¿Por qué quiere a mi nieta como mujer cuando odia a los humanos y más que nada? debería despreciar más ya que es una sagrada.

El silencio se hizo eterno, Sesshomaru les miraba debatiéndose con _Yako_ que no le dejaba pensar con claridad.

– Mi hermana –Sota habló ahora – Regreso muy mal, supongo que tiene que ver con InuYasha ya que siempre que viene así es por culpa de él… Yo quiero lo mejor para ella, no puedo protegerla allá del otro lado del pozo pero puedo hacerlo aquí ¡POR ESO! Por eso…

– La miko despertó en este una curiosidad extraña –Lo iba a decir, después de todo, ellos eran la familia ¡Y maldita sea les estaba pidiendo su bendición! – El porqué no es claro, pero es claro que la he reclamado como única compañera… En mis siglos de vida no ha habido hembra que despierta mí sangre como esta, ninguna ha sido digna de poseer mi marca y llevar mi descendencia, más Kagome es la primera que he usado mí fuerza para frenar lo básico de mi mismo y no tomarla de una buena vez.

¿Este era realmente el Sesshomaru que su hija le había contado tiempo atrás? El monosílabo demonio incapaz de hablar o confesar algo más allá de su odio por los humanos. Si algo podía leer Megumi era la verdad y este ser estaba hablando con la más genuina y vergonzosamente descarada verdad, sonriendo para sus adentros se reconfortó, quizás él era lo que ella necesitaba, alguien que no la hiciera llorar cada vez que volvía del pozo.

– Bueno, si la quieres y no vas a dañarla… Tienes mi bendición –Habló la madre.

– ¿Mamá?

– Es mi nieta más testaruda, terca y obstinada… Te hará perder la paciencia en muchas ocasiones ¿Qué me garantiza que no le harás daño por eso?

– ¿Abuelo?

Sesshomaru sonrió de lado, mostrando un leve hoyuelo hermoso – No olviden lo escandalosa que es.

Sota estallo de risa con lágrimas en los ojos – Eso dice mucho abuelo. Pero ¿Y ella?

– Tienes la bendición de tres de nosotros, pero falta que ella seda a su cortejo y no menos importante que _Makoto_ te de también su bendición.

– ¿Makoto? – Alzó una ceja Sesshomaru y _Yako_ rugía de emoción en su interior pero frenó su alboroto en el acto al escuchar ese nombre.

– _Mí esposo_ , no es alguien que crea en Youkai's más que por las leyendas, él ni siquiera conoce a InuYasha, ha estado muy lejos todos estos años, pero finalmente volverá en un par de meses.

– Mí hermana tiene el carácter de mí _padre_.

De mientras hablaban en la habitación, Kagome se encontraba profundamente dormida con las lágrimas pegadas a su piel, marcando el camino salado y húmedo que terminaba en su almohada, no sintió ni escucho nada, una _kekkai_ azulada idéntica a la que una vez envolvió a Sesshomaru en el _Sengoku_ hoy la abrazaba a ella y la aislaba de todo en el exterior, dejándola descansar al menos por esa noche, sin sueños torrentosos ni rostros que le esgarraran más el corazón.

El cielo brillaba en su cubierta de estrellas sin fin. El pozo igualmente brillaba azulado, llorando en silencio en sus viejas y milenarias tablas lo que la miko sufría.


	7. Nuevo Día

**¡Saludos a todas! Lamento muchísimo la demora, es que entre no tener pc, el no tener internet, la universidad, las guardias, las clases x_x Madre Santa, no tengo ni tiempo para pintarme una uña.**

 **Bueno, les contaré algo, este capítulo lo rescaté porque la pc la mande a formatear pero ¡Chan chan! el capítulo se salvó, aunque me hubiese gustado editardo y re-escribirlo, creo que mejor lo dejé así. A partir de ahora trataré de no demorar tanto en actualizar y lo mejor, escribiré más contenido ya que esta historia, según yo, promete. Me gusta pergarme a mis locas ideas y más ahora que quiero terminar mis fic's pendientes antes de iniciar/postear el nuevo en el que estoy trabajando.**

 **Agradezco a todos por no dejar de darme ánimos para seguir y sin más y lamentando lo corto y feo aquí estpa el capítulo.**

 **Disclaimer:  
1.- Personajes de la serie de manga y anime InuYasha propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.  
2.- La historia es COMPLETAMENTE MÍA. Queda prohibida su reproducción en otras páginas.  
3.- Pareja SESSHOMARU Y KAGOME, si no te gusta NO LO LEAS.  
4.- OOC y Semi-AU.  
**

* * *

 **Sin Fronteras.  
**

Capítulo Septimo  
'Nuevo Día'

.

.  
.

 _Omae wa queen nakenashi no ai yaseppotchi no yubi de  
Hirogeru kizu marude stripper chi no iro no fruit_

A lo lejos la melodía oscura y a la vez dulzona le removía los pensamientos pesados y borrosos, se sentía entumida y con frío cálido al mismo tiempo. Se intentó mover pero no podía coordinar sus propios movimientos.

 _Black cherry oishi sou na baby  
Totemo suteki dayo kuchizuketai  
Black cherry mukidashi no baby  
Daraku no fuchi e ore wa shizunshimau_

Otra vez esa melodía, esa pegajosa tonada que le incitaba a gemir en deseo aprobatorio, quería decir algo pero nada, ni un murmullo salía de sus labios resecos.

 _Omae wa honey afuredasu mitsu ore wa hizamazuite  
Muchuu de kuurau marude inu mitai namida sae nagasu_

Pesadamente abrió sus ojos ante la poca luz que se colaba entre las cortinas rosas de su habitación, parpadeó un par de veces antes de poder distinguir todo a su alrededor. Kagome tenía las manos entumidas por haberse dormido sobre las mismas y esta con la mitad del cuerpo descubierto lo cual explicaba el frío que sentía. Buyo se había acomodado de muy sinvergüenza en su espalda y pesaba una tonelada ese condenado gato feo.

Cuando la sangre volvió a sus manos se sentó en su cama, tomando al gato y acotándolo ahora en su almohada; se sentía muy bien y más al escuchar tan buen despertador ¡Como le gustaba esa voz tan sensual y cargada de puro erotismo masculino!

 _Black cherry atama kara baby  
Tsumasaki ni kakete kuchizuketai  
Black cherry zubunure na baby  
Daraku no fuchi de ore wa oborechimau_

Omae ni wa karukai kuruoshii omoi ga  
Omae ni mierukai iyashii ore ga

Apago el despertador y lo dejó en su mesita de noche para luego salir de su cama, dando una buena estirada a sus músculos busco la ventana y corrió las cortinas ¡Un día soleado! Hermoso y con una brisa cálida, muy agradable la verdad y energética y mejor aún porque durmió plácidamente toda la noche, no recordaba la última vez que había dormido así, sin pensar en nada, es más, sólo vino a soñar ya con la canción de su despertador.

– Fue un buen sueño, pero ¿Cómo iba? – Mientras hacía memoria de sus sueños se iba desvistiendo, se quitó el pantaloncillo del pijama, lo dobló y lo colocó sobre un pequeño estante en su baño, luego abrió el agua de su lavamanos la cual estaba fría y sin verse al espejo antes se lavó el rostro.

Recordó su sueño fragmentado en donde ella estaba frente a una ventana donde sólo se podía ver la risueña luna de cuarto menguante brillando pero lo demás estaba oscuro, luego algunos colores que se iban formando de aquí allá con forma de flores de cayena y lirios, eran colores vivos que explotaban como pirotecnia roja, fucsia, naranja y amarillo, por último escucho esa voz erótica que a lo lejos le cantaba suave y rítmico, también sintió una presencia detrás de ella y un calor que se apegó a su espalda, la misma letra de la canción pero esta vez con un tono de voz más gruesa, profunda y verdaderamente salvaje. Le gustó, aún mas que la primera pero le gustó aún más que unas manos frías se iban colando debajo de su franelilla de tirantes e iba subiendo por todo su abdomen mientras seguía cantando en su oído los deseos que ella despertaba en él.

Se había detenido antes de llegar a sus pechos y regresado por el mismo camino arrastrando lo que parecían uñas filosas que hacían a su cuerpo jadear, intento ver quién era el que le hizo despertar ese deseo que jamás se presentó nunca en su cuerpo, pero cuando volteo a verle un destello plateado en finos hilos la deslumbró al mismo tiempo que una media sonría arrogante llena de colmillos y un destello purpura y azul hizo que se despertara sin poder enfoca bien los ojos de ese hombre.

Kagome miraba su reflejo en el espejo, estaba completamente ruborizada ante el sueño que ya recordaba pero tenía una sonrisa enorme y boba ante ello; terminó de lavarse y salió nuevamente a su habitación mirando a una de sus paredes se encontró con unos cuantos afiches con temática espacial, uno solo con el logotipo de la NASA, otros con astronautas y el sistema solar, unas pequeñas fotos pegadas a mural de corcho de sus amigos, familia, fotos reales de planetas tomadas por telescopios, en una esquila de la misma estaban fotos y afiches de su banda favorita de JRock, se aventuro a mirar a cada uno de los miembros de la banda pero se detuvo en el vocalista. Un hombre vestido de cuero negro con una gabardina negra, eso le hizo recordar al del sueño, sonrió al ver que había soñado con Acchan* pero su sonrisa se borró, con él no había soñado, sin duda empezó soñando con él pero no fue con quien termino, definitivamente no, el hombre con quien había soñado era más alto sin duda.

– Su cabello era plateado… Como el de… Sess… ¡OH POR DIOS, SESSHOMARU!

Grito a todo pulmón saliendo disparadas de su habitación ¿Cómo podía haberse olvidado de él? Bajó las escaleras estrepitosamente para llegar casi ahogada a la cocina, ahí vio un cuadro que jamás podría sacar de su mente.

Su madre estaba cocinando bastante tranquila, su abuelo leyendo el periódico matutino muy cómodamente sentado con una taza de té humeante, Sota estaba metido en su Ds negro enfundado en su protector de motivo colorido característico de ese anime que le gustaba: One Piece* y a su lado estaba sentado en todo su esplendor vistiendo una franela negra de manga corta que se pegada maravillosamente a sus músculos, ni sabía que él podía tener esos músculos, esos brazos sumamente fornidos a los cuales se les marcaba sin exagerar los músculos, las franjas magenta en sus manos llenas de garras le recordaron un instante recordar su sueño. Recorrió gustosa la anatomía masculina deteniéndose en el rostro perfilado, su mandíbula fuerte sus rasgos delicados con belleza puramente masculina, las franjas en sus mejillas la luna en su frente y esos soles en sus orbes le quitaron el aliento.

Supo que dejo de respirar en el momento que lo veía por dos razones: La primera era que el estaba clavando su mirada igualmente en ella con un claro deseo que la sorprendió y el segundo siendo el más importante. Su madre.

– Kagome, hija, buenos días – Le saludó – Deberías irte a cambiar, esas no son ropas para andar en casa con invitados. – Hizo énfasis en lo último a lo cual la miko se miró a si misma arrancando una sonrisa en el rostro de su madre.

– ¡Demonios! – Dijo y salió corriendo a toda prisa rumbo a su habitación muerta de vergüenza.

– Como que tenía ganas de verte hijo –Se burló Ichiro leyendo su periódico, Sota estaba perdido ya que no despego la mirada de su juego.

– Creo que si – Contesto Megumi terminando de preparar el desayuno para todos.

Sesshomaru por su parte no dijo nada, solo se quedo quieto mirando el marco de la entrada donde estaba Kagome, una mínima sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Él estaba mirando a joven quien le enseñaba como jugar con ese aparato que encerraba guerreros y los hacía pelear. Desde que los primeros rayos del sol se asomaron los Higurashi estuvieron en la habitación de Sesshomaru hablando, o mejor dicho, ellos hablando y tratando de sacarle una oración de más de cuatro palabras a él, después que las cosas se calmaron todo fue de bien en mejor, el amanecer los había tomado a todos por sorpresa y en vez irse a dormir lo que hicieron fue empezar el día.

Megumi había tratado de ir a la habitación de su hija pero al llegar a la misma noto como una barrera se alzaba, apenas si pudo ver una mínima lucecita azulada, pensó que la había puesto ella inconsciente, porque jamás dejaría desprotegida a su familia con alguien que ella conocía casi mejor que ellos. Dedujo que esa kekkai fue la causante de que no saliera cuando el youkai liberó esa cantidad monstruosa de poder, quizás descansar era lo que a su hija le hacía falta, descansar de todo eso allá del otro lado del pozo. Ya sabía lo que sucedió con InuYasha y era mejor dejar que Kagome descansara primero antes de sanar.

Sesshomaru vio son apetito la figura de Kagome cuando bajó las escaleras, su pecho subía y bajaba agitado por la carrera y su rostro estaba mojado, las mejillas sonrojadas y el cabello pegado al rostro en pequeños mechones y la cascada azabache azulada cayendo sin peinar en toda su espalda. Estaba vestida con una diminuta franelilla blanca con degradación en manchas salmón y una pequeña tanga de color blanco que apenas si cubría lo necesario, él se quedó ahí estático ante el manjar que ella misma era, sin duda era bella pero Sesshomaru mantenía la fiera idea de entrenar sus habilidades en combate para hacerla mejor y su familia iba a entrenarla en las artes verdaderas de una miko sagrada. Ahí sin duda sería el banquete más esplendido servido a un muerto de hambre, y Yako sin duda estaba más que hambriento pero tendría que esperar a que su platillo estuviese listo, antes no le hincaría los colmillos, aunque el mismo Sesshomaru desearas un entremés antes de su plato fuerte.

La mañana transcurrió muy animada por parte de todos, Kagome no cabía en su asombro de ver a Sesshomaru ahí de los más tranquilo en su casa atestada de humanos escandalosos; luego de superada su pequeña vergüenza matutina todo fue normal en algún sentido de la palabra, luego de desayunar todos se fueron, Ichiro se encerró en el cobertizo fuera de la casa con el objetivo de encontrar todos los pergaminos con los que entrenaría a su nieta, aún no la habían dicho nada, primero prepararían todas las fichas para que ella no pudiese escapar a nada de lo que estaban planeando para su mejora.

Sota se había ido a dormir luego de dos noches en vela, la primera jugando en línea con sus amigos y la segunda hablando para la felicidad de su hermana, él ayudaría a su hermana pero antes tendría que dormir bien, luego entraría así fuese a la Deep Web para cazar hasta el último libro en PDF de hechicería, si iba su hermana a ser entrenada por un Demonio, entonces él iba junto con ella a ser un hechicero y no solo un sacerdote o monje.

De mientras Megumi se excuso con todos diciendo que iría de visita a casa de una amiga, no era del todo mentira, pero no iba de charla sino a buscar ayuda para fortalecer a su hija. Iia a casa de su mejor amiga, la mujer que le presento a su esposo y con la cual hacía años jugaba con fuego en las artes oscuras, después de todo no todos los días se es amiga de una gitana verdadera.

– Bueno, ya que estamos sin hacer nada y tú estás aquí ¿Te apetece ir a conocer las tierras del futuro? – Hablo Kagome viendo que Sesshomaru miraba constante por la ventana.

Sesshomaru la miro por un momento antes de contestarle, ella ahora vestía con una musculosa verde militar un short de jean gris desgastado a medio muslo hecho jirones y unos zapatos deportivos negro con blanco. Su cabello suelto y en el cuello el gran trozo de la Shikon no Tama casi completo. – Porque no…

A la miko le sorprendió su buena disposición pero no dijo nada de ello – ¡Bien! Hoy es sábado, estarán las calles atestadas de gente, por favor, ya sabes que aquí no es igual que allá, no vayas a matar a ningún humano.

– No me des ordenes, miko.

– No es una orden ¡Y no me llames miko! Tengo un nombre, recuérdalo y dilo. – Se quejó ella cruzándose de brazos – Sólo que ahora las reglas no son las de allá y la verdad ya tengo mucho de qué preocuparme para que vengas y mates a una desena de mujeres solo por estar babeando a tus pies – Lo último lo dijo con sarcasmo y desagrado pero con una nota de melancolía que la miko no supo de donde salió pero tampoco se puso a pensar en ello.

– Hmph. – Él se levanto y camino depredadoramente hasta estar frente a ella, con su altura a lo mucho parecía que ella se acoplaba a su tamaño que le llevaba apenas una cabeza de altura, la miro desafiante pero luego recorrió su cuerpo con saña y su mirar se volvió candente y en cierto punto pícara, le hablo bajo cerca de su rostro arrastrando cada una de sus palabras en un acento deliciosamente erógeno para la miko – Muy bien Kagome, por hoy seguiré tus ordenes.

¡Trágame tierra! Pensó la miko al ver al Daiyoukai a un milímetro de sus labios, su aliento chocaba de lleno en los mismos, se tuvo que aferrar a sí misma para no cortar la distancia entre ellos ¡Kagome despierta! Él es Sesshomaru, por un capricho de la vida ahora está aquí en tu casa pero no por eso es tu mejor amigo ni conocido, ¡Ni mucho menos algo sentimental!. Los colores se le supieron más ante el rumbo de pensamientos que llevaba su mente con el platinado – Está haciendo más calor de pronto – Dijo más para ella que para él, Sesshomaru se separo de ella caminando lentamente hacia la puerta trasera, justo por donde él había entrado – Te mostraré como es todo ahora – Carraspeo para que su voz saliera decente, se estaba comportando muy extraña de pronto con respecto a Sesshomaru.

Por otra parte el demonio estaba dispuesto a usar todo los trucos que pudiese para hacer a la miko desearle, para poder hacer que ella lo mire más allá del 'medio hermano de InuYasha' o el asesino que era, y por lo visto su pequeña idea de dejar que ella lo dominara o la cercanía que le mostró hicieron de las suyas marcando a su sentido olfativo y dejando en el mismo un aroma picante que descontroló a Yako y sin dudas a el mismo.

* * *

*Acchan: Atsushi Sakurai, vocalista de la banda de JRock Buck-Tuck.  
*Black Cherry: Canción de la banda de Rock Buck-Tick.  
*One Piece de Eiichhiro Oda.  
*Ds Nintendo.


	8. Todo Comienza

**Sin Fronteras**

 **Capítulo Octavo**

 **'Todo Comienza'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La mañana pintaba un radiante sol y un calor que bien sería acompañado por un daiquiri de sandía, pero no, Megumi Higurashi se encontraba conduciendo tranquilamente desde que amaneció en vela escuchando todo lo que 'esos' le había dicho.

El camino era despejado, pocos vehículos se movían ese sábado en la mañana por ese sendero urbano. En su miniban escuchando sin prestar mucha atención las noticias en la radio, la ojicastana iba sumida en sus pensamientos pero sin despegar su atención del camino.

Sus memorias viajaron hasta antes del nacimiento de sus hijos y de conocer a su amado esposo; en el asiento copiloto bien aseguradas un par de cajas que paso a comprar por el camino en una pequeña repostería, se le había antojado algo dulce en su trayecto hasta que divizo un pequeño local, aparcó su vehículo y bajando su olfato degusto con ganas el olor dulce del aire. Ingreso al local y probando una porción de un pastel de melocotón que le parecion divinamente espectacular para el tan bajo precio, por lo que viendo que iba de visita y no tenía nada en las manos decidió finalmente comprar gran número de postres diversos.

Llevaba cerca de dos horas al volante cuando llegó a una zona bien acomodada con enormes casa estilo feudal pero muy poco transitada, condujo un poco más reconociendo el lugar y agradecida mentalmente porque no hubiese cambiado nada en más de 20 años.

Estacionó su negro vehículo y bajo del mismo con las cajas en multicolor en sus manos hasta la entrada de una de las casa más grandes, si no es que era en definitiva las más amplia de todas.

Toco un par de veces la puerta de madera reluciente hasta que escucho unos muy leves pasos arrimarce.

La puerta se corrió de lado hasta revelar una pequeña niña de enormes ojos azul intenso y de una cabellera rojo fuego larga y lisa, muy brillante. La menor aparentaba no más de 10 o 12 años a lo mucho, la misma vestía un pomposo vestido verde botella estilo victoriano hasta sus rodillas, sus piernas enfundadas con pantymedias blancas y unos zapatitos negros. Era sin duda la imagen de una muñeca de esas europeas.

\- ¿ _Oui_? -Murmuró por lo bajo la infante viendo a Megumi.

\- Disculpa ¿Tepes-Sama aún vive aquí?

\- ¿Se refiere a _monsieur o mademoiselle_?

\- Krisstal-Sama -Dijo Megumi al acto la niña asintió con la cabeza.

\- Por aquí _s'il vous plait_. -La menor se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a Higurashi para luego cerrar la puerta tras si y conducirla por entre los arcos de árboles de sakura en todo su esplendor; Megumi rememoró todo eso, sabía el camino y todo estaba exactamente como una vez hace tanto lo vio.

Ingresaron a la elegante casa quitándose sus calzados antes de dar un paso por el tatami original del lugar, avanzando varios pasos por los corredores del lugar hasta detenerse en una habitación de puerta de papel arroz corrediza.

- _Mademoiselle_ ha llegado visita.

- _Înainte_ -Se escucho una voz femenina muy erótica pese a que no entendió la palabra pero dedujo que era que entrarán porque la menor deslizó la puerta hasta mostrar una muy amplia e iluminada habitación con numerosos cojines regados en el tatami así como una mesa de madera amplia y baja donde sobre la misma un pañuelo de seda rojo se desplegaba abarcando un poco menos de la mitad y sobre la tela cartas del tarot europeo regadas así mismo el aroma a sakuras e incienso inundaba el lugar desde afuera; una hermosa mujer vestida con un kimono apenas atado a su faja y que mostraba el cuerpo bien proporcionado de la misma en sus piernas y pechos, sus pies cubiertos por tobilleras blancas y su negro cabello caía libre por su espalda, sus orbes de un plata brillante miraron a Megumi con entusiasmo. - !Megumi Higurashi! Sabía que vendrías. -Dijo saltando abrazarle con ganas. Megumi estaba contenta de que su amiga no hubiese cambiado nada. -A ver, dame eso y siéntate. Ross dile a Midoriko que prepare te.

La niña asintió y salió de la habitación dejando a las dos mujeres solas.

-Tanto tiempo sin saber de ti ¿Como has estado?

-Bien... Aburrida por la tranquilidad de todo pero bien.

\- De verdad lamento no haberte visitado antes pero...

\- Pero nada, yo se a que vienes... Las cartas han hablado ya y todo va como debe ser.

\- Aún estoy muy agradecida del que me hayas presentado con Makoto. -Megumi recordaba feliz su juventud.-

\- Nada mejor que dejar a ese comelibros con una miko.

\- Oh vamos Tepes-Sama.

\- ¿¡Tepes-Sama!? Krisstal para ti. -Grito indignada ante la cortesía con que la trataba, si bien ella era una mujer sumamente respetada con Megumi era la completa exención. - A todo esto... Se a que has venido pero cuentame todo por ti misma.

\- Tal y como dijiste Kagome emprendió una aventura única, pero jamás pensé que sería en el pasado.

La ojiplatino sonrió mostrando una dentadura blanca impecable acompañada de unos filosos colmillos que Higurashi hacia tiempo no veía.

\- Pensar que he conocido dos seres sobrenaturales... bueno, sin contar contigo claro.

\- ¡Oh vamos! Aun recuerdo que me intentaste purificar.

\- ¿Y como no? Si tu aura es youki puro; bueno, pues he conocido recientemente a un youkai que esta interesando en mi pequeña y ha pedido que se le entrene y estoy muy de acuerdo con eso.

\- Espera ¿Un youkai, no querrás decir hanyou?

\- No, no. Un inuyoukai...

Krisstal quedo en silencio y su mirada dejo de ser cálida para tornarse fría, su semblante se volvió estoico. Tomo sus cartas y barajó con ganas mientras las repartía sobre la tela roja.

\- ¿Que diablos...? - Continuo sacando cartas hasta completar en una pirámide un total del 21 cartas, estaba confundida, no podía leer nada.- ¿Sabes el nombre de ese youkai?

Megumi la miro preocupada. - Sesshomaru, así se llama.- Y Krisstal con un movimiento violento que asustó a la madre Higurashi tiro a un lado todas las cartas que salieron dispersas en toda la habitación - ¿Que es lo que pasa?

\- El destino está cambiando... -Relajo sus semblante para luego estallar de risa, a la morena no le hacía mucha gracia los cambios de humor de su amiga.- Sesshomaru Taisho, el señor 'nadie es más perfecto que, yo bruja del espejo' -Dijo imitando su voz.-

\- ¿Lo conoces?

\- ¡Claro que si! ¿Que no sabes que tengo 2800 años? Ay soy tan cachorra aún.

Ichiro había revuelto todo el almacén buscando los pergaminos que sabía tenía ocultos bajo una fachada de que no eran nada valiosos, porque si bien lo eran a nadie se le ocurriría buscar entre las cosas que se almacenan porque son de estorbo.

Debajo de un montón de mantas encontró el baúl que buscaba, lo tomo, era algo grande y su juventud no era la misma por lo que en vez de cargarlo lo arrastró hasta afuera del cobertizo, cerrando el mismo para entrar a la casa.

Una vez cómodo con una buena taza de te y galletas de arroz procedió de abrir el baúl y sacar los pergaminos revisando uno por uno, eran viejos con letras de sus ancestros.

Sonrió satisfecho, su templo no sería el más reconocido o famoso a nivel público pero sin duda era poderoso y mas ahora que su sangre, su nieta entrenaria con los ricos pergaminos.

Uno a uno los leía, tanto conocimiento, tanto poder, hechizos, ritos, sellos, control del reiki sobre el youki, la leyenda de la joya de las cuatro almas. Todo estaba en ese montón de viejos rollos.

\- Si mi nieta ha conquistado un poderoso Lord quiere decir que no es nada débil ¡Ah! Tengo que llamar a la escuela, ella no puede perder tiempo... No -Se cruzó de brazos.- Ella debe de ir a la escuela y entrenar, el poder sin duda lo es todo pero -Tomando una galleta.- No hay mayor poder que el conocimiento, buena prueba es todo esto, ella tiene que dominar estas artes estudiando pero igual ya es bueno que termine al menos la secundaria. -Comio de la galleta y bebió algo de te caliente.- InuYasha no la debaja ser y este muchacho la quiere pulir... Vaya destino.

Sota se despertaba por fin, había dormido demasiado bien sin escuela ni nada que preocuparse, se estiró un poco hasta que recordó lo de su hermana.

-¡Es cierto! Dije que la iba ayudar. -Sonrio.- Mi abuelo dijo que iba por los pergaminos, eso es magia blanca japonesa... -Se cruzó de brazos sentado en su cama pensado hasta que rugió su estómago.- Ay, mejor desayuare algo... ¿Que hora es? -Miro el reloj y casi se cae.- ¡LAS 6:09pm! Mamá me va a matar.

Se descobijo rápido y fue al baño a hacearse para luego bajar rápido por las escaleras.

\- ¡Lo siento, lo siento!

\- ¡Deja el escándalo!

\- ¿Ñee? Abuelo ¿Que estas haciendo?

\- Encontré los pergaminos que buscaba y leyendo me doy cuenta de que es más de lo que esperaba, todo el dominio del reiki, hechizos y sellos muy detallados, ahora entiendo porque nuestra familia los ha cuidado tanto.

Sota había ido por algo de comer mientras escuchaba a su abuelo.- Pero ¿Es reiki japonés?

\- ¿Muchacho?

\- Me refiero a que Sesshomaru-Sama le va a enseñar a pelear, tu y mamá a dominar su reiki, aunque yo también quiero... pero abuelo ¿Y si expandimos los horizontes?

\- ¿A que te refieres con eso?

\- A que yo dentro de un rato me iré a mi cuarto a buscar la magia de otras tierras. En Europa y China por ejemplo hay magia no sólo blanca, sino negra, no youki como el de Sesshomaru-Sama sino magina negra dominada por humanos, ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?

\- Si, más o menos... Esas magias son peligrosas, pero si vamos hacer esto tan serio pues, que sea en grande. -Dijo con humor.-

\- ¡Eso es! Sin Fronteras en todo lo que haremos. -Iba subiendo a su habitación.- ¿Donde están mamá, mi hermana y Lord Sesshomaru?

\- Megumi fue con una amiga, y esos dos deben estar dando vueltas por la ciudad, supongo que no tardan en llegar y mi hija pues dudo que regrese hoy, lo dijo y también que llamaría si regresaba mañana.

\- Bueno, iré entonces... ¡Abuelo cenemos pizza!

-¡Estupenda idea! Esperemos a que lleguen los jovenes.

\- Ay, seguro andan de cursis -Se río con ganas.-

\- Pues sería bueno, este es buen ¿Macho? Para nuestra Kagome.

\- Si, orejas de perro me decepcionó la verdad. En fin, nos vemos en un rato.

Sota se encerró con seguro en su habitación, apago las luces y se dispuso a sacar una laptop que tenía en su armario, pese a que tenía su computadora fija no la usaría, esa Pc era especial, mucho de hecho. Acomodándose en su cama saco unos lentes oscuros para cuidar un poco su visión.

Encendió la computadora portátil y chequeo que todo estaba bien, entre ello la wabcam y el micrófono. Si algo sabía el menor de los Higurashi era entrar en la web profunda, y justo ahí iba a entrar.

Abrió el programa Cebolla para iniciar, su dirección IP el mismo la había modificado, no por nada planeaba entrar de grande a la unidad de investigación de la policía o mejor, del gobierno.

Abrió dos programas más: Oniguiri y Dakota. Por separado no eran nada pero juntos eran una maravilla ocultando, encendió a demás su router especial para entrar a la web, y por último se colocó una máscara de Anonimus, muy cliché pero era mejor que nada.

Tecleando de forma inhumana por la velocidad iba entrando en la parte más enferma de la web, pasando desde mutilaciones hasta pornografía de la más asquerosa clase fue directo a la parte oscura, la esotérica, los libros prohibidos.

Tenia ya una hora buscando y cambiando de identidad cada tanto tiempo sin orden hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando y dentro de su máscara sonrió.

A lo que su reiki reaccionó erizandole la piel, Sesshomaru estaba cerca junto con su hermana, pero eso no lo iba a detener.

Pero lo que vio en la pantalla si, chasqueo la lengua, ahí estaba su rival ciberetico o aliado, no sabía quien era pero era el único que siempre burlaba su camuflaje aunque nunca su intimidad.

 _Apollion06_.

 _Chat._

 __Hey honey, tanto tiempo~_

 __Dejame quieres._

 __Noup._

 __¿Que quieres? Estoy ocupado._

 __Estas en mis dominios cariño._

 __Esta porquería es de quien entre._

 __Ay, que drama._

 __..._

 __Que serio, a ver mi estimado KamiKaze789 ¿Que buscas? Yo te ayudo (L)_

 __... Dejame._

 __Nope c:_

 __Tsk._

 __Ay que rudo~_

 __Bueno ¿Por que me quieres ayudar?_

 __Llamalo... Instinto, algo me dijo "Apollion, levanta tu sexy trasero y busca a tu BFF de la Deep Web"._

 __Claro._

 __Ay :c no me cree~_

 __Ya que. Busco todo libro de magia negra._

 __Uy ¿Por que?_

 __Porque si._

 __Bueno, bueno ten. -Archibo .rar recibido.-_

 __Oh claro, ya lo voy abrir._

 __Buenu~_

 __Hm._

 __Vamos, vamos. Sin trucos, abrelo._

 __Sera._

 __El día que quiera hacerte algo no haré tanto drama._

 __Yo igual._

 __c:_

 _Fin del Chat._

Sota bufo no le gustaba para nada ese tal Apollion06, pero desde que entró a la web, no dejaba de seguirle, tenían una cierta amistad que se mezclaba con odio, aún así ese tipo era un hacker de primera para ser el único que evadiera su sistema.

Dudo un par de minutos pero luego descomprimo el archivo y lo que encontró le hizo erizar la piel... Cientos de libros de los que estaba buscando.

Fotos, transcripciones, copias, todo... ¿Como demonios hizo para tener todo esto? Hasta traducciones habían.

-¿Quien diablos eres? Bueno, lo dejaré pasar... Por ahora. - Saco todo tipo de información, ahora solo restaba ver si todo esto era real, porque si bien podía ser verdadero también podía ser una gran farsa todos esos mitos satánicos.

-Bueno, tranquila, si, si, ya están por llegar... Bueno, adiós.

\- ¿Quien era abuelo?

\- ¡Oh ya volvieron! Era tu madre, dijo que se le hizo tarde y que se quedara a dormir en casa de su amiga.

\- ¿Amiga? ¿Dijo cual?

\- No le pregunte.

\- Ay abuelo... Bueno, si esta bien.

\- Si, volverá temprano mañana. Y ¿Como les fue?

\- A Sesshomaru le gusto la ciudad ¿Verdad?

\- Hm...

Ya se que es corto pero es mejor que nada y es lo que puedo hacer desde mi celular -Cry.-.

Mientras salgo de exámenes y demas.

A mis amigas: Marikosamadait y kagomexsiempre ¡Mi infinito apoyo por sus obras ROBADAS en wattpad.

Gracias por sus RW (L)

Espero mis tomatazos c:


End file.
